Breaking the Rules
by Litesup
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are two teens from two completely different families. But they have a secret. They secretly get together every night. Rose wants to tell someone, but Scorpius holds her back, fearing that they'll never see each other again. Will someone find out about this forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters! I only own the plot! Hope you enjoy!**

~Chapter One~

The door barely made its usual creaking noise as I slipped out of the small crack. The dewed grass slipped in between my toes the second I stepped off of the porch.

Over the big hills, I saw a thin silhouette of a boy, and I knew instantly who it was. I only had a limited amount of time, and I didn't want to waste any.

I started to run. The dew on the grass flew onto my feet, making them freeze and chill my whole body. The night time summer air was cool against my face as I ran. I refused to stop.

The pale face of Scorpius Malfoy came into my eyesight, making me want to run faster. He outstretched his arms, and I ran into them. He softly lifted me up and spun me around.

When he set me down, our lips instantly met. I loved the way my lips fit perfectly into his. It was like we were meant for each other.

When we finally broke apart, I inhaled a large breath of air before pressing my cheek against Scorpius's shoulder, and wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Scorpius," I whispered in his ear. I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. "We have to tell someone."

"_NO!_" Scorpius yelled instantly, jumping backwards. "We don't have to tell anyone! If we do, we may never see each other again!"

"Can I at least tell Hugo?" I argued.

"Don't risk it," Scorpius said seriously, gripping my shoulders. "He may tell your mum or dad."

"I can trust my own brother, Scorpius," I said, taking a step back. Scorpius looked hurt, and I couldn't stand that.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked up, and before he could say anything, I pressed my lips on his again. He seemed surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and embraced me back.

When we broke apart, it was Scorpius who spoke. "Just…don't tell anyone. I love you too much to let you go."

I put my left hand on his head. "Once the school year starts in less than a month, we won't have to worry about anyone, let alone our parents."

I gave him another quick kiss before adding, "When our families go to Diagon Alley, meet me at Florean Fortescue's, alright?"

Scorpius nodded. "You have to go now?"

I nodded. "My dad has started waking up early."

"Rose," Scorpius said as I turned around. "Come with me to Godric's Hallow for a walk tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled. "Of course."

And with that, I kissed him once more, and began to run home.

"Where were you last night?" Hugo whispered to me at the breakfast table the next morning.

"None of your business," I said simply and quickly, shoving a mouthful of cereal into my mouth.

Hugo grinned stupidly. "It IS something," he smirked.

"Promised I wouldn't say," I said between my teeth. "How do you even know I was somewhere?"

"Went into your room," Hugo said, "and you weren't there. I also looked downstairs, in my room, and in Mum and Dad's room. I figured you were either killed—" Hugo shuddered at the thought. "—or you were somewhere besides home."

"Well I'm not telling you," I said standing up. Hugo rolled his eyes as I started to march up to my room.

I got dressed into a floral knee-length dress and a long gray sweater. I pulled on some silver sandals, and put pink rose earrings into my ears. I unclipped a silver star necklace Scorpius had given me, and clipped behind my neck, and ran back downstairs.

"You look nice," Mum complimented me. I grinned.

"Thanks."

"Why, though?" Dad added.

"I'm going to Godric's Hallow with some friends," I covered. Dad believed it, because he nodded, and said, "Okay, have fun!"

I grabbed my bag and ran outside. Scorpius's family car appeared in a wave of bright light. Scorpius wasn't driving it though, his family chauffer was.

"What happened to not telling anyone?" I said strictly as I climbed into the back seat with Scorpius.

"He thinks you're my friend," Scorpius smirked. "He has no clue what the girl I'm dating looks like."

I smiled, and gave Scorpius a quick kiss, making sure the chauffer couldn't see. We didn't kiss again for the whole ride, but we did hold hands.

"We're here," the chauffer said simply, looking back at us in the mirror. I quickly slid my fingers out of his, and folded them in my lap.

The chauffer climbed out of the car and opened my door. I climbed out of it, followed by Scorpius.

I thanked the chauffer, and Scorpius watched him drive away. Once we did, I instantly pressed myself against Scorpius and our lips met.

Once we broke apart, I held his hand tightly, and we began our walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the obviously anticipated chapter 2 XD Hope you enjoy!**

~Chapter 2~

Scorpius and I walked down the sidewalks of Godric's Hallow, our fingers intertwined with each other's.

"Can we go to the graveyard?" I asked quietly. Scorpius squeezed my hand and nodded as we changed our direction.

"Are we allowed to use magic just to, like, conjure up flowers?" I said, looking at Scorpius. He was looking at the ground.

"I think so," Scorpius said. He stopped and took out his wand. "Orchideous."

A beautiful bouquet of flowers popped out from the end of Scorpius's wand, and he gave them to me.

"Thank you," I giggled, giving him a kiss.

Scorpius grinned, but then looked at the ground again, leaving me to partially guide him to the graveyard.

"We're here," Scorpius and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"What did you want to see here?" Scorpius asked.

But I was already where I wanted to be. Kneeled down in front of my dead Uncle Fred's grave. There were lots of dead and shriveled flowers upon it, except for a few that must have been placed recently. I didn't put the flowers Scorpius had given me on the grave. I conjured my own bouquet of roses, Fred's favorite flower, or so Dad and Mum have told me.

Scorpius kneeled down next to me. "Your uncle?"

I nodded, and buried my head in his shoulder as I began to quiver, leading to crying.

Scorpius and I sat there for a couple minutes, sitting on the warm summer grass, me crying into his shoulder, and him comfortingly rubbing my back, telling me it was okay.

Once I had either finished crying, or run out of tears, I stood up and turned my back to the grave, not bearing to look at it.

"Shall we go get lunch?" Scorpius suggested. He wrapped his left arm over my shoulders as I pulled my sleeves over my hands and wiped my eyes with them.

"Yea, let's go get lunch," I agreed.

We walked down the street, stepping onto the grass for passing muggle cars. Finally, we got to a cozy looking diner, and went inside.

"Good afternoon!" a lady at a high counter said when we walked in. "Table for two?"

Scorpius nodded, and we followed the lady to a table.

"Here you are," she said, handing us each a menu.

Scorpius opened his menu instantly, but I didn't, because I heard a strange noise.

"Psst."

I glanced around. I couldn't see anything.

"Psst."

I turned around, and I was looking at the wall with a crevice leading to the men's toilet. From inside that crevice, I saw a dark brown eye, and a flash of fiery red hair.

Hugo.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom," I said, standing up. Scorpius nodded and I ran to where my brother was standing.

"Hi," he said nervously. I pinned him against the wall and scowled at him fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at him.

"I'm here with friends," he said smugly.

"And why were you spying?" I snapped.

"I just happened to see you and Scorpius walk in," he explained, using hand motions. "And I couldn't help but investigate, since I saw his arm around you. Are you guys da—?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, slapping my hand over his mouth. "Yes, okay, fine, we're dating. Tell no one, or I will curse you ."

Hugo pried my fingers off of his mouth. "I have to tell Mum and Dad."

"No!" I screamed at him, stomping on his foot. He winced, and his eyes squeezed shut. "Especially not them! Dad will kill me if he finds out!"

"Well, if you really love him, you'll have to tell someone," Hugo said wittily.

"If I really love him, I won't tell anyone, because then we can stay together."

"If you really love ME you'll let me tell Mum and Dad!"

"If YOU really love ME, you won't tell them!"

We argued for a few minutes, and I got so sick of it, I used a silencing spell on Hugo.

"Mmmf!" Hugo screeched.

"Shush," I whispered sharply, digging my fingernails into his arm. He winced again. "You will not tell anyone. I will get murdered. Literally. I won't be able to see the love of my life anymore. Please."

I released the silencing charm off of Hugo, and he started talking.

"Fine. I won't tell Dad. Or Mum. In fact, I'll even help you keep it a secret. And if it slips out to Mum and Dad, and it won't from me, I'll even hold Dad back from murdering Scorpius. And from punishing you. But all this comes at a price. And I'm not talking money."

"Alright, then what?" I snapped. "Anything to keep this between you and me."

"When you come of age," Hugo started. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"When you come of age," Hugo repeated, "you have to anything that I want. Cast spells, get stuff for me. As long as it involves magic, you'll do it for me. For two months."

"Fine," I said instantly, giving him my hand to shake. "I'll do it."

We shook hands. Hugo had a somewhat stupid grin on his face. I ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head before I straightened my dress and went back to Scorpius.

"What took so long?" he said, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. "I ordered and appetizers came."

"Just freshening up," I covered. Scorpius bought it, and the waitress came by with Scorpius's food.

"I didn't order," I informed her. She nodded and took out a pen and pad. I ordered a bowl of chicken soup, since I couldn't really find anything better on the menu.

When the waitress left, I motioned for Scorpius to lean in.

"Hugo knows," I said quietly. Scorpius coughed and pounded his hand on his chest.

"Oh my gosh, Scorpius, are you choking?"

Scorpius shook his head and he continued to cough and pound on his chest.

"Yes you are!" I cried, standing up. Scorpius shook his head wildly, though.

I helped him up, and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Scorpius continued to cough. I made my two hands into one fist, and pounded on his stomach.

He made a retching noise, and spit out a chunk of food.

"Oh my gosh," I said, slowly inching my hand over my mouth. "Did I just—"

But Scorpius had already whisked me into a kiss.

"I think so," he said once we broke apart. "But he does?"

I nodded. "I just ran into him. He saw us, but he swore not to tell. I'm going to try to convince him to make an Unbreakable Vow, but he's Hugo and he might break it, and I don't want him to die so I—"

Scorpius had shushed me and kissed me again before I could finish my sentence.

"As long as he doesn't tell anyone," Scorpius whispered.

We kissed yet again, and we sat down to eat.

Once we had finished, we left the restaurant, hand in hand, ready to leave Godric's Hallow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This will probably be the ONLY chapter posted today. I would like to post more, but I'm having a friend over today :P Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 3~

When I got home that day, Hugo was home before me.

"Did you have fun?" he winked. I shot him a death glare, and he nodded.

"Yea Hugo, I had fun," I said through gritted teeth.

Hugo shrugged, as if he didn't know why I was angry.

"So," Mum said sweetly. "What did you and your friends do?"

"Well," I started. "We just walked around and talked for a bit, then I convinced them to come to the graveyard with me, and I went to see Uncle Fred's grave."

I looked over at Dad. He nodded simply, but I knew he felt pain when I said that.

"Right," I said. "Well, then we went to this nice little diner and had a nice lunch. And after that we came home."

"Sounds like a fun day," Mum said brightly. "No, Hugo, you can't be excused until you eat your potatoes." Mum pushed Hugo's mashed potatoes towards him, and Hugo groaned.

"I eat my potatoes," I said, through a mouthful of them.

"My my," Dad said. "You really do take after _my _side of the family."

I grinned, and a little bit of potato slipped out, making me laugh and splutter the rest all over the table.

Dad got a kick out of that. He started laughing hysterically until Mum shot him a look, and he stopped.

"You really do take after Fred and George," Dad whispered to me. "Just with the smarts of your mother, and the bravery of me."

I giggled at this.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Hugo said, pushing his potatoes away after taking one bite.

"Yes, we are," Mum said, spooning potatoes into Hugo's mouth, which he tried to resist.

"Yay!" I cried, jumping up. "I need to go to my room."

And so I bolted up to my room. Luckily, the guest room was a door away from my room, and the guest room had something I needed to use.

_A fireplace. _

I snuck into the guest room without being seen off the landing, and looked into the fireplace.

I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and tossed it into the fire.

The second the miniscule bits of powder touched the roaring red flames, they turned green. The deep crimson flames that were licking the walls of the fireplace turned a shocking green.

"Malfoy Manor!" I whisper-yelled into the fireplace before sticking my head in.

There it was. The large study of Malfoy manor. Beautiful mahogany shelves reaching up to the ceiling lined with books! There were spell books, mostly spell books, magic information books, and just some plain muggle story books.

And sitting in a large leather armchair was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" I whisper-yelled, and when he didn't hear me, I did it again, a bit louder. That time, he realized me.

He ran over to the fireplace, and put his face so close to the flames, they almost touched his face. "Rose?"

"Yes, now I don't have much time. My family is going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Try to convince your parents to take you, too, if you're not already going."

Scorpius nodded, and glanced behind him. "Man, I wish I could kiss you."

"If you did, your lips would burn off," I said. "Please don't."

He chuckled. "You should go before you get caught."

I nodded. "I love you. See you tomorrow, maybe?"

"I love you too. Hopefully."

And with that, I pulled my head out of the flames, and rolled over on the floor, to see Hugo in the doorway.

I stood up and grabbed Hugo's arm before he could slip away. I yanked him into the room and slammed the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled. Hugo's arms snapped to his sides, and his legs flew together.

"Alright," he snapped. "You got me. What do you want?"

"How much did you see?" I said threateningly.

"Enough to know that you and Scorpius are meeting in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"You don't say a word," I said, running my wand down his cheek.

"Stop it, you're freaking me out!" Hugo struggled. "Making me feel like you're going to kill me."

"Oh Hugo, I would never kill you!" I said, stowing my wand in an inside pocket of my sweater I had made especially for storing my wand in.

"Good, now trust me when I say I'm a man of my words."

"Yes, I trust you."

"Now let me go."

"Alright."

I muttered the countercurse, and Hugo sprang up.

"Now HOLD ON!" I yelled.

I held out my hand, my pinky extended.

"This is so childish," Hugo said, entwining his pinky with mine.

"Oh, is it?" I said, pulling out my wand. I tapped our hands three times, and they glowed a pinkish color.

"Un-unbreakable Vow?" Hugo stuttered.

"NO!" I screamed. "Just a promise that if you break it, you'll feel pain. Not too extreme, but pretty extreme."

Hugo's face flushed of the color that still remained. "H-how much pain?"

I pondered this for a minute. Then, I took my two sharpest nails and pinched Hugo's arm as hard as I could. He ripped his arm away from me, looking at me with a horror-stricken look.

"Don't look at me like that," I said quietly. "It makes me feel like you're looking at me as if I had killed your family."

"I'm sorry, but what was that for?"

"That's the pain you'll feel, only like two times worse maybe? So don't break it."

Hugo nodded quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," I said sharply. "Bedtime. Go."

"Rose, I'm fourteen!" Hugo whined.

"No, you're _almost _fourteen."

"Whatever. Still!"

"Just go to your room then."

"Fine, I like my room."

"Alright…?"

Hugo nodded and walked to his room briskly.

"Guess I'll go to mine too," I said. And I did.

I flopped down on my bed and rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling.

I wrapped my bed covers over my body, and turned off the lights with Nox.

Rolling over and closing my eyes, I couldn't help but think of Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent posted a chapter in 2 days...I've been busy. That's why this chapter is longer! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 4~

"Rosie, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Hugo sitting on my feet. "We're going to Diagon Alley, so get dressed!"

Hugo hopped off of my bed, and toppled over. When he got back to his feet, he ran into his room.

I clambered out of bed, staggering over my own feet. I shut my door and changed into a sea foam green blouse and dark purple jeans. I put on the star necklace again, and put in simple diamond earrings. I grabbed my small white bag that Mum had placed an enlargement charm on it, like her beaded bag. In this bag, I put my wand in, my wallet with the galleons, sickles, and knuts that I had on me, my mascara and lip gloss, and just some muggle money. Of course, I had other things that I had left in the bag, but I just left them in there.

I went into my bathroom and pulled a brush through my knotty red hair. I also brushed my teeth and put on a dab of makeup.

When I went downstairs, there were already bacon and eggs set out for me. I ate them quickly, and went to wait by the front door.

I pulled on my brown boots while I was waiting. Soon enough, Dad stood up from the table and put on his shoes, too.

"What do you need this year?" he asked me.

"I have my list," I said, taking it out of my pocket and transferring it to my bag. "Just new books and robes. The usual."

Dad gave a short nod as Hugo and Mum finished up and put on their shoes too.

"You two excited?" Mum said. Hugo nodded and smiled.

"I'm so excited to go into my fourth year!" Hugo said, jumping up and down.

"And I'm excited to get a pet," I said dully. "Right, Dad?"

Dad rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "I suppose, since you _are _going into your sixth year."

"Finally you come to your senses!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his stomach. "Can I get a cat?"  
"I'd prefer you get an owl," Dad said, looking down at me. "But if you want to."

I let out a squeal and hugged him tighter. "Then let's go!"

We left the house and piled into our muggle car.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this without crashing," Dad muttered. Mum placed her hand on his and said, "Maybe I should drive."

After Mum and Dad had switched spots, we left the driveway and started driving to the Leaky Cauldron.

ooo

When we arrived, Hugo ran right inside without waiting.

"Now hold on! HUGO!" Dad cried, running after him. Mum and I started laughing as we went in side by side.

"Ah, Hermione Granger!" the bartender said, setting down the glass he was polishing.

"Actually, it's Weasley now," Mum chuckled.

"Congratulations! I saw your husband just now, running after a small redhead boy. Was he your son?"

"Yes, and this is my daughter, Rose," Mum introduced me. "Rose, this is Tom the bartender."

"Hi," I said simply, looking at my feet.

"Don't be shy, dear," Tom said kindly. "I was here when your Mum, Dad, and your whole family came to Hogwarts."

"Really?" I said. "Then wouldn't you be dead?"

"Not necessarily."

He gave me a wink.

"Alright, Rosie, let's go, your father and Hugo are probably looking for us if Ron isn't still chasing Hugo," Mum said. "Nice seeing you Tom."

Tom bid us goodbye as we went out the back door, and Mum opened the passage to Diagon Alley.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," she sighed.

We headed into the cobblestone paved streets, and instantly saw Dad and Hugo, thanks to their fiery red hair.

"Ron! Hugo!" Mum began to run after them, dragging me along.

"Mum, I'm going to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, okay?"

"Alright, Rose. Meet us at Flourish and Blotts."

I nodded and pulled myself away from Mum, running to Eeylops.

"Hello!" the clerk said when I walked in. "How may I help you?"

She was a short, plump and cheery woman. She was about three and a half inches shorter than me, and about as wide as two Hugos if they stood next to each other, minus the arms. She had sandpaper brown hair that was very long, and braided into a long French braid.

"Can I see your cats?" I asked, glancing around. There were owls, toads, cats, pet food…everything.

"But of course!" the woman said, motioning for me to come into another room.

There were at least 15 cats in this room. They were climbing, eating, playing. All of them were gorgeous.

"We have all kinds of cats here!" the lady said. "Pick one, and then come see me at the counter."

It took me a while to settle on one, but I finally chose a small grey cat that I decided to name Angel.

"I've chosen my cat," I said, carrying the small cat back into the main shop, and showing her to the lady.

"Good, good," she said. "That will be four galleons please. Thank you! Have a nice day."

And so I left the shop with Angel, and headed to Florean Fescue's.

ooo

"There you are!" Scorpius said when I walked into the ice cream shop with Angel in my arms. "I was starting to worry."

"Don't, because I'm here now. I got a cat."

I showed Angel to Scorpius. When Scorpius ran his finger down Angel's head and back, she purred and rubbed her head against his hand, making Scorpius chuckle.

"You owe me something," I said seriously.

"What?" Scorpius said, a hint of worry in his voice.

I pulled him in and kissed him, still keeping a firm grip on my new cat. Scorpius seemed surprised at first, but then decided to go with it.

"There," I said after we broke apart. "Now you don't owe me anything."

"Good," said Scorpius. "Now let's get ice cream."

Scorpius ordered mint chocolate chip, and I got chocolate topped with chocolate chips. I also got a small bowl of vanilla for Angel.

"Excited?" Scorpius said, taking a long lick of his ice cream.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Scorpius shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"I want to ask you something."

I raised my eyebrows.

"How would you feel about running away?"

"Meaning?"

"Well, once we leave Hogwarts at the end of next year, we'll be of age and old enough to live alone. You and I could leave home and live together."

"I don't know, Scorpius. That-that's a really serious question."

"If it's asking too much we don't have to. It was just a suggestion."  
"Right," I muttered. "I'm not going to say no, because I'm not very sure. I'll get back to you though." I gave him a kiss and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I told my mum I would meet her at Flourish and Blott's.

"Oh, I need to go there too. We can walk together, but when we get close, break apart."

I nodded and Scorpius stood up too. We linked our hands together and Scorpius put up his hood.

"Why are you—?"

"So nobody sees that we're together. Can't risk anyone finding out."

"Smart," I breathed.

So, we left the ice cream shop and walked, hand in hand, to Flourish and Blott's.

"We're less than three yards away," I said. "Break apart."

Scorpius's hand slipped out of mine, and he disappeared into the crowd as I walked in.

"Rose!"

Hugo ran up to me and whispered, "You were with Scorpius, weren't you?"

I nodded, and just then, Scorpius walked in the door, and his father walked up to him. Draco Malfoy glanced at Dad, and Dad glanced back. When Draco looked away, Dad made a weird face at him, which made Hugo laugh hysterically.

It didn't take long for us to get our books, and as we were leaving, when nobody was looking, I blew a kiss to Scorpius. He smiled his gorgeous smile, and we shut the door to the shop.

"Time to go home," Mum said.

We all piled into the car, Angel on my lap. Hugo wanted to hold her, but I kept denying him until he asked for the millionth time, which I let him.

When we pulled into the driveway, I sprinted right up to my room and sank onto my bed.

**Meh, I suck at endings -_- Hope you like :) Review plz!**


End file.
